batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Ice/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series'' episode "Heart of Ice" from season one, which aired on September 28, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. '''INTRODUCTION * Mister Freeze: This is how I'll always remember you. Surrounded by winter. Forever young. Forever beautiful. Rest well, my love. The monster who took you from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish best served cold. ---- BATMAN INVESTIGATES ON THE TV * Summer Gleeson: In the midst of the hottest August on record, a rash of bizarre cold related crimes have chilled Gotham to the bone. Once again, the target is a GothCorp facility., attacked by an assailant wielding, what witnesses call, a "Freezing Gun". The attacker's motives remain unclear. We spoke earlier with GothCorp's CEO, Ferris Boyle, who offered these comments: :* Ferris Boyle: I don't know what this person has against GothCorp, but we always looked upon ourselves as "the people company". If this man has a problem, we're willing to listen. * Summer: A heartfelt plead from the chairman of GothCorp, the people company. This is Summer Gleeson, for Gotham Insider. * Security Guard: (in the background, to some kids) Hey!, Get outta here! BATMAN TURNS OFF THE TV AND GENERATES A MODEL ON THE BATCOMPUTER * Alfred Pennyworth: Taking up videogames, are we, sir? * Batman: I've accessed police files on the GothCorp raids. These are the stolen objects. It don't look like much alone, but in this configuration... * Alfred: My word! * Batman: They combine into a massive weapon able to generate intense cold. There's still one component missing and only one GothCorp plant makes it. ---- MISTER FREEZE AT THE GOTHCORP PLANT * Security Guard: (as a car approaches) Halt! Stay where you are! THE CAR CRASHES THE TOLL AND ENTERS FOLLOWED BY THE BATMOBILE * Thug #1: We've got company! * Mr. Freeze: Keep your mind on your business. I'll handle this. (Gets rid of the Batmobile and enters the plant) Hold those canisters. Hurry! -- Are you done? * Thug #2: All set! BATMAN ATTACKS * Thug #3: The Batman! * Thug #2: Put me down! * Batman: Freeze! * Mr. Freeze: That's Mr. Freeze to you. -- This is a personal vendetta. It doesn't concern you! * Batman: It's my concern now! * Mr. Freeze: Since you ally yourself with my enemies, you leave me no choice. THE FREEZE RAY REACHES JOHNNY * Johnny: Ah! * Thug #4: Johnny! -- Take it easy man. I gotcha! * Mr. Freeze: Leave him! He should have been more careful. Now he's paid the price for his incompetence! * Thug #4: But he's one of us! * Mr. Freeze: Then perhaps you'd like to share his fate? * Johnny: Don't leave me! Please! Please! COME BACK! -- HELP! PLEASE! s-s-so c-c-col-d ---- CATCHING A COLD * Alfred: (notices Johnny on a special chamber in the batcave) I must say, you're showing a surprising amount of compassion for that man. Considering he would surely have left you to die in his place. -- With all the compartments on your belt, you'd think there'd be one for tissues. * Batman: Thanks. -- He's pulling through! That chemical bath did the trick! (sneezes) * Alfred: You could use a hot bath yourself! * Batman: I can't worry about a cold now! After Batman drops our unconscious guest at Police Headquarters, Bruce Wayne's got a meeting... with Mister Ferris Boyle. ---- FERRIS BOYLE * Ferris: Bruce Wayne! It's been forever! How you've been? Still the terror of the Gotham Night Scene? * Bruce: I get around. Speaking of terror, what's this I hear someone causing trouble for GothCorp? * Ferris: You got me! Some fruitcake has it up for my company. I don't know why! * Bruce: Maybe it's an investor who lost money... or an angry ex employee. * Ferris: There's only one man who'd hate GothCorp that much, if he were alive. * Bruce: Who? * Ferris: One of our scientists. An obsessed wacko. He was caught using company equipment for personal reasons. I had to send my security men in! There was a fight, an explosion, we lost him. * Bruce: What was he doing? * Ferris: Wasting company money! My money! Look, Bruce! That "People Company" line is great PR, but when they weight slaves start acting like they own the place, it's time to pull the plug. Know what I mean? * Ferris' Assistant: Sir, the humanitarian comitee is here. * Ferris: I'll be right out! We're hosting a ceremony tonight for Gotham's Humanitarian Industrialist of the Year. Guess who's winning? * Bruce: I feel ill. * Ferris: Hm? * Bruce: Excuse me, Ferris. My cold. Congratulations on your award. I'm sure it's well deserved. ---- THE PLAN * Ferris: ... and I want to say that these... unwarranted attacks against GothCorp have in now way changed our personal commitment to the community. * Summer: Inspirational words from Gotham's humanitarian industrialist of the year. * Mr. Freeze: "Humanity". "Compassion". "Charity". Where were those pretty words when she needed to hear them? - Faster! The cannon must be completed tonight! I have my own warm wishes to bestow on Mister Boyle. AT THE BATCAVE * Batman: When Ferris mentioned that explosion, I remembered this headline from last year. * Alfred: Does it say what caused the accident? * Batman: No. And I suspect that's the reason for the cover-up. I won't know for sure until I check GothCorp's classified files. * Alfred: If you're going to go sneaking around a crowded office building you'll need this. * Batman: Knockout gas? * Alfred: Chicken soup, the only way to fight a cold. ---- THE TRUTH * Fake Security Guard: Mr. Boyle send me to fill in! Enjoy yourself at the party with his compliments. * Security Guard: Eeh, great! (after a sneeze) You okay? * Fake Security Guard: I'm fine. Take off! BATMAN SNEAKS INTO THE SECURITY ROOM, FINDS SOME FILES AND PLAYS A VIDEO * Victor Fries: My name is Doctor Victor Fries. I am recording what I pray would be mankind's first step towards immortality. Behind me you see the CC-100. A cryogenic freezing chamber of my own design. I created it for the express purpose of freezing subjets stricken with unoperable ailments. Subjects like.. my own beloved wife, Nora. Once a remedy has been found-- * Boyle: Open this door! Open it now! -- Geat away from that equipment! Shut this stuff down! * Fries: Stop! This is my experiment! * Boyle: Your unauthorized experiment! I ordered funding suspended weeks ago! I'm already three million in debt thanks to you! * Fries: You can't stop it now! My wife is in there! * Boyle: So bring her out! * Fries: You can't interrupt the process now! * Boyle: Open it! * Fries: It's her only chance! * Boyle: This is my equipment! Mine! I have every legal right to use it or not use it as I see fit! I say this project ends now! * Fries: NO! Stay away from her! Murderer! * Boyle: Victor... I'm sorry... I lost my temper. It doesn't have to come to this! We can talk! (Fries calms down and Boyle kicks him in a batch of chemicals) Get out. Get out! * Fries: Nora!...Nora... THE VIDEO ENDS * Batman: My God! * Mr. Freeze: Yes. It would move me to tears, if I still had tears to shed. ---- HEART OF ICE * Mr. Freeze: Snow is beautiful, don't you think? Clean, uncompromising... * Batman: And cold. * Mr. Freeze: Like the swift hand of vengeance. * Batman: I saw what happened to your wife. I'm sorry. * Mr. Freeze: I am beyond emotions. They've been frozen dead in me. * Batman: That suit you wear... a result of the coolant? * Mr. Freeze: Very good. A detective to the last. I can no longer survive out of a sub-zero environment. Tonight I mean to pay back the man who ruined my life. Our lives. * Batman: Even if you have to kill everyone in the building to it? * Mr. Freeze: Think of it, Batman. To never again walk upon a summer's day with a hot wind in your face, and a warm hand to hold. Oh, yes. I'd kill for that. -- Let's go. ---- COLD REVENGE * Valet: Keys!? * Mr. Freeze: Seal the building! -- Higher...Higher! Let the evil that walks inside be cleansed by pure, unforgiving ice! INSIDE GOTHCORP * Announcer: And so, it gives me great pleasure to present this well deserved award to--(The cold ice breaks inside) * Mr. Freeze: Double the power! -- I will finish this! -- The cold eyes of vengeance are upon you, Boyle! * Boyle: Who-- Who are you? * Mr. Freeze: Come now! Surely you remember your old colleague Victor Fries! * Boyle: No! Stop... please... I... beg you! * Mr. Freeze: You... beg? In my nightmares, I see my Nora from behind the glass, begging to me with frozen eyes. How I've longed to see that look frozen on you! -- The advanced circuitry that powers my suit also triples my strength! Sooner or later, all who stand in my way must feel the icy touch of death! Batman breaks the soup on Freeze's helmet and breaks the suit * Summer: What was that stuff? * Batman: The only way to fight a cold. * Mr. Freeze: It can't end this way. Vengeance... * Batman: No. Justice. A year ago, Ferris Boyle interrupted an experiment and in the process destroyed two lives. Here's the evidence. Good night... "humanitarian." ---- EPILOGUE * Mr. Freeze: I failed you. I wish there were another way for me to say it. I cannot. I can only beg your forgiveness, and pray you hear me somehow, someplace... someplace where a warm hand waits for mine. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues